


Super Smash Brother Drabble Collection

by Neorulez



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rejection, Smash Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: This is just short collection of drabbles focusing on Super Smash Brothers Ultimate characters
Relationships: Captain Falcon (F-Zero)/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 1





	Super Smash Brother Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this drabble. If you have any other drabble ideas feel free to suggest them :)

Captain Falcon always admired Marth from afar. He was not only beautiful, handsome, smart, charismatic but he was an Altean King married to a beautiful woman named Sheeda. Marth didn’t have pictures of Sheeda, but Captain Falcon knew she was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Marth, nevertheless beautiful. The racer wasn’t feeling his best today, he was letting his mind wonder about Marth aimlessly. Captain Falcon secretly wished Marth could be his, but it was impossible. So many people wanted Marth. Their intentions weren’t always good. It seems like they just wanted to use him from clout, especially the weaker contestants at the Smash mansion. No offense, but Wario wasn’t strong, he always try to get Marth or some stronger fighter to fight alongside him in a team match up. Marth being a nice guy he is always said yes, even though Captain Falcon knew the Altean King wanted to say know. Marth always helps out others. 

“Marth…” Captain Falcon drawled out, quietly. 

“Did you need me Captain Falcon?” Speak of the devil, there’s Marth!

Marth wasn’t in his usual attire, he was penguin flannel pajamas. 

“No… wait why are you wearing that?” Captain Falcon asked, looking at the King.  _ You look so cute!  _ Rushed through the racer’s thoughts. 

“Oh about that Peach made me,” sighed Marth in exasperation. “She insisted.”

“Yeah, that Peach is a tough lady,” Captain Falcon remarked, shivering at the time where she forced him to wear this christmas outfit last year. “Remember the Christmas party last year where she made everyone wear matching pajamas. It was so horrible.”

“Oh yeah, don’t remind me! She refused to let anyone leave before we all wore the pajamas she brought and some of Smash members couldn’t even fit them. It was hilarious!” Marth literally laughed aloud. His laugh was so beautiful. It made Captain Falcon’s mood light up. Unbeknown to Captain Falcon, Marth caught on that he was staring at him.

“Is there something on my face, you've been staring at me a lot lately.” Marth was very perceptive, Captain Falcon shouldn’t have been staring. He blew his cover!

“I am sorry, I just have been lost in thought lately, sorry if I was staring at you it wasn’t intentionally.” Captain Falcon knew this was a lame excuse, but what else could he have possibly said without causing a rift between Marth and his friendship?

“Are you sure?” Marth still believed there was something Captain Falcon wasn’t telling him. The Altean King was starting to worry. Marth grabbed a chair, faced it towards Captain Falcon so where the two were face to face. “If you have something to tell me, just say it, we are friends, right?” Nothing Captain Falcon would tell him would make Marth stop being his friend.

“I know this is very inappropriate and uncalled for, but Marth, I like you a lot.” Captain Falcon confessed outright. 

Marth didn’t know how to react, he tried to keep his composure. “You know I am married right?” Captain Falcon nodded. “You know I am married to a woman right?” Of course, Captain Falcon knew that why was Marth asking such oblivious questions? “Well, I can’t reciprocate your feelings, you know.” Marth kept it short, simple, a bit cold, but he needed to let Captain Falcon know they could never be more than just friends. 

He was a straight, married man! Why couldn’t people understand this?

“Do I look like a woman to you?” Marth asked, feeling as though his masculinity was threatened. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t mistaken for a woman before. 

“No, I know you are a man, it just….” Captain Falcon was really struggling with the right words to say. 

“Then what it is, do you want to hold me or something? Kiss me? caress me? Because I can show you I am a man!” Marth wasn’t afraid to show himself to Captain Falcon. Many thought due to his delicate appearance, he was a woman. He had to show men that he was in fact a man. 

“No, you don’t have to do that! I know you are a man and I do want to kiss and caress you but I am not because I know you are married. I don’t want to ruin your relationship with your lovely life. She sounds like a wonderful lady.” Captain Falcon was trying to explain himself but it seem like he only caused a rift between him and Marth’s friendship.

“Stay away from me.” was all Marth said before walking away. Marth knew this was harsh but he thought this was for the best. He couldn’t afford to lose Sheeda. She was the love of his life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave a comment with constructive criticism or something you like about the story


End file.
